Ensemble et c'est tout
by lenne-kazama
Summary: Couple Hwoarang-Xiaoyu. One-Shot écrit sur la chanson "Six" du groupe Chimaira.  L'évolution d'une Amitié en Amour si je devais faire court pour vous laisser la surprise.  Titre indéfini.


**Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai dit que si je t'avais rencontré avant lui**

**je serai tombée amoureuse de toi ?**

**J'avais tout faux depuis le début.**

**En fait je crois que je t'aime depuis que je t'ai rencontré…**

**L**e trajet en avion pour Tokyo était vraiment long. Deux heures et demie, ça passait pas si vite que ça en écoutant de la musique et en buvant quelques bières. Tel était le point de vue d'un jeune homme aux fins cheveux roux assis au fond de l'appareil.

Visiblement d'origine asiatique, il portait un perfecto de cuir noir légèrement abimé, un large jean délavé troué au niveau des genoux et des bottes de militaires à peine attaché. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Son regard ambré fixait les nuages à travers le hublot juste à côté de lui ; pensif alors que les guitares électriques hurlaient frénétiquement à ses oreilles. A quoi pensait-il ? Nul ne le savait, mais cela semblait être une certitude qu'aller au Japon ne l'enchantait pas des masses.

Une hôtesse blonde au corps de rêve le sortit de sa rêverie en posant délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme tressaillit légèrement et se tourna vers elle en retirant son casque. Dans un sourire et d'une voix douce, la jeune femme lui demanda poliment son passeport, ainsi que son billet. Il s'exécuta, et sortit de la poche de son blouson ce qu'elle demandait. Il lui tendit, et attendit qu'elle eut terminé de vérifier en plongeant sans aucune gêne ses yeux dans le décolleté pigeonnant de l'hôtesse. Il avait pourtant l'air toujours aussi absent. En réalité, il semblait s'ennuyer à mourir et avait l'estomac complètement retourné.

Sur le passeport figuraient une multitude d'informations sur le jeune homme : c'était un coréen de vingt-quatre ans, qui répondait au nom de Hwoarang Doo San. Tout était parfaitement en règle.

L'hôtesse lui rendit ses papiers et s'éloigna en tournant les talons. L'Asiatique se laissa à nouveau perdre dans ses pensées en contemplant le ciel. Il avait le cœur serré rien qu'à l'idée de savoir qu'il allait bientôt atterrir, dans une dizaine de minutes.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Pourquoi avait-il quitté la Corée en laissant tout derrière lui ? Sa carrière dans l'armée, le dojo de son défunt maître et père de substitution.

Pourquoi avait-il décidé de prendre le premier vol pour la capitale Japonaise ? Tout était confus dans son esprit ; il ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi il s'engageait en allant là-bas mais il y allait quand même…

Hwoarang avait reçu un étrange appel cette nuit, à exactement quatre heures dix-huit du matin. Il ne dormait pas à cette heure-là comme à son habitude, et fumait une cigarette en regardant un film d'horreur à la télévision. Avant de décrocher son téléphone portable, le jeune homme était resté immobile, surpris de voir un nom s'afficher sur son écran. Ling Xiaoyu. Un nom qu'il aurait voulu oublié, mais il en était incapable. Le Temps pouvait effacer beaucoup de choses, mais pas le souvenir de cette fille rencontré lors d'un premier voyage au Pays du Soleil Levant.

A l'autre bout du fil, elle était en larmes, et implorait d'une voix faible la venue de son interlocuteur. Complètement dépassé alors que de nombreuses images traversaient son esprit, il lui répondit simplement de l'attendre à l'aéroport.

A neuf heures trente-trois précises, il partait pour Tokyo.

**L**ing, c'était une jeune chinoise plutôt timide au comportement enfantin qui adorait les parcs d'attractions; elle coiffait toujours ses longs cheveux noirs par deux couettes. Ça faisait presque cinq ans maintenant qu'il la connaissait. Il avait dix-neuf ans à l'époque et ce n'était rien qu'un petit voyou de seconde zone. Elle, elle en avait seize et était bien différente de lui. Maintenant elle devait en avoir vingt-et-un.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était dans un grand magasin au rayon des disques audios, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Le rouquin l'avait tout de suite trouvé mignonne sous ses airs de gamine coincée dans son bel uniforme de la Mishima High School. Du moins, c'était la première impression qu'il s'était fait lorsqu'il l'avait abordé avec un sourire éclatant. Il sourit à cette pensée : c'était un véritable dragueur. Vraiment minable.

Elle n'avait même pas répondu à ses avances, et s'était contentée de baisser ses grands yeux noisette d'un air gêné en cachant ses jolies joues rouges derrière ses doigts fins.

Il la revit le lendemain à la sortie de la Cité Scolaire Mishima, pendue au bras d'un ténébreux japonais. Elle était souriante, contrairement au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ce mec à la coupe en queue de canard ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Il avait une envie irrésistible de lui casser la gueule et d'envoyer valser ses dents une par une. C'était physique et clair comme de l'eau de roche : il ne pouvait pas le sentir.

La Chinoise sentit le regard intense du Coréen posé sur elle, et le fixa à son tour, toujours collée contre son camarade. Ce dernier accéléra le pas en direction du jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Une fois devant lui, il le regarda d'un air hautain et continua son chemin, le snobant volontairement. Mais Hwoarang s'en contre-fichait et ne quittait pas du regard la jeune fille à son bras. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, comme si ils se découvraient véritablement pour la première fois. C'était vraiment étrange, ça lui avait remué les tripes. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais c'était comme si les présentations avaient été faites…

Le rouquin revint souvent devant le collège, et de fil en aiguille, les deux jeunes gens devinrent amis, même si au début, ce n'était vraiment pas gagné d'avance. Il avait beau l'aborder sans artifices, elle l'ignorait royalement, et le bouledogue qui lui servait de camarade de classe ne laissait pas le Coréen les approcher. Ce petit manège avait duré presque un mois. La première fois qu'elle était véritablement venue lui parler, elle était seule, et ils avaient rapidement sympathisés. Ils se découvrirent de nombreux points communs : les arts martiaux, le goût du risque, les films de kung-fu, les chips au vinaigre, l'aversion pour les mathématiques, les glaces Häagen-Dazs et tellement d'autres choses. Jamais il n'aurait cru ça ; elle cachait terriblement bien son jeu sous ses airs de petite fille innocente.

Hwoarang apprit aussi de la bouche de la jeune fille que son camarade (qu'il détestait par-dessus-tout) s'appelait Jin Kazama, et pratiquait le karaté.

Malgré tous les efforts de Ling, les deux garçons ne s'entendaient pas, et s'insultaient ouvertement. Parfois, ils leur arrivaient même de se battre au corps à corps jusqu'à l'épuisement, sans pour autant arriver à se départager. Chacun de leurs combats se soldait automatiquement par un match nul, et une petite visite à l'hôpital. Un combat entre eux était un pur concentré de rage, de haine et d'orgueil. Mais au fond ça lui était égal, du moment que la Chinoise soit encore son amie ; du moment qu'ils allaient encore ensemble au cinéma et qu'ils écoutaient mutuellement leurs confidences.

Toutefois, la Corée rappela son citoyen à l'ordre, Hwoarang retourna dans son pays pour effectuer son service militaire et intégra une division d'opérations spéciales. Ses aptitudes pour le Tae-Kwon-Do l'aidaient à remplir ses missions avec brio et bientôt le rang de « Sergent » s'offrit à lui. Malgré sa vie bien remplie dans son pays natal, il se sentait vide, inintéressant et terriblement seul. Pendant ces deux années qui lui parurent interminables, Ling lui donnait de ses nouvelles de temps en temps par téléphone et Internet: c'était devenu un joli petit bout de femme, un peu plus assuré qu'avant et un peu plus mature malgré ses éternelles couettes. Elle continuait ses études avec succès au Japon, habitait en colocation avec sa meilleure amie, et sortait avec Jin depuis quelques mois. L'imaginer avec ce déchet lui donnait la nausée et faisait bouillir la colère dans ses veines. Etait-il jaloux ? Oui. Affreusement. Même son correspondant anglais –_un dénommé Steve_- prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire remarquer à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Lorsque la Chinoise parlait de ce petit-ami qu'il détestait tant, il n'avait qu'une envie: remodeler le visage du Japonais à coups de batte de baseball et emmener la jeune fille avec lui, loin de cet abruti fini.

Merde. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il la voulait pour lui tout seul ?

Elle lui manquait terriblement, et il voulait vraiment la revoir. Retourner voir un film avec elle. Jouer à Resident Evil avec elle et se faire une peur bleue. Rire avec elle. Sentir sa présence. Etre avec elle, tout simplement.

Il voulait retourner à Tokyo.

Son vœu fut exaucé quelques jours plus tard lorsqu'on lui donna une nouvelle mission au Pays du Soleil Levant. Le Coréen partit quelques jours plus tard pour la capitale, après avoir informé Ling de sa venue. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'aéroport, elle lui sauta au coup comme une enfant, sous le regard courroucé de Jin, venu lui aussi accueillir le jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Il fut hébergé par son amie et sa colocataire, se contentant de dormir dans le clic-clac du salon. Cette situation lui suffisait du moment que la Chinoise soit près de lui. Pendant deux jours, il passa de bons moments en compagnie des deux filles. Le soir suivant, le dernier avant que le jeune homme ne parte accomplir sa mission, Ling ne rentra pas à l'appartement. Elle n'était pas avec Jin et ne répondait pas au téléphone. A cette heure-ci elle devait rentrer du travail normalement.

La réaction de Hwoarang fut immédiate : il réussit à localiser le téléphone dans un bar au nord de la ville grâce à son signal GPS et s'empressa d'y aller, fulminant de colère.

Il retrouva son amie écroulée à la table d'un bar malfamé, complètement ivre. Sur la table, des dizaines de verres vides. Lorsqu'elle leva son visage vers le Coréen, ce dernier pouvait lire sur celui-ci une grande tristesse. Elle avait les traits tirés et les yeux embués de larmes. Le Japonais venait de rompre avec elle par un simple SMS, la faisant ainsi plonger dans l'alcool. « Boire pour oublier », le Coréen ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression. Il la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter et la fit doucement se lever, l'incitant alors à sortir de l'établissement. La voir dans cet état provoquait en lui un sentiment pénible de frustration.

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement, et rentrèrent à l'appartement une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils furent surpris de trouver un mot de la colocataire sur le frigo, les informant du fait qu'elle allait passer la soirée chez son petit-ami. Hwoarang et Ling étaient seuls.

La jeune fille demanda à être seule un moment, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. A en juger par le bruit du jet d'eau, elle devait certainement prendre une douche pour se remettre de ses émotions et reprendre ses esprits. Il sortit sur le balcon du salon et se mit à fumer lentement une cigarette, le regard perdu dans les étoiles, attendant qu'elle revienne. Le balcon était assez grand pour y manger, si bien qu'une petite table et deux chaises avaient installé.

La Chinoise revint un quart d'heure plus tard vêtue de son pyjama, composé d'un large t-shirt et d'un pantalon ample. Ses longs cheveux noirs encore humides tombaient doucement sur ses épaules. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait les cheveux détachés. Elle voulut sortir sur la petite terrasse pour le rejoindre mais il rentra après avoir écrasé sa cigarette dans un cendrier. Il faisait un froid pas possible dehors.

« _Ça va mieux ?_ » demanda le jeune homme en s'avançant vers elle.

« _Je ne sais pas trop_. » répondit-elle simplement à voix basse.

« _Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir. Tu as passé une sale journée._ » continua le rouquin en dépliant son lit de fortune. « _Et puis la nuit porte conseil à ce qu'il parait._ »

Elle hocha la tête malgré les larmes qui perlaient le long de ses joues.

La voir sangloter était une véritable torture. Il détestait la voir si triste, et savoir que c'était son pire ennemi qui la rendait dans cet état lui donnait de vomir. Et ça lui faisait tellement mal…

Le cœur serré, il l'attira contre lui et la serra doucement dans ses bras. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et pleurait bruyamment. Le militaire lui caressa les cheveux pour la calmer, l'emmena jusqu'au bord du clic-clac déplié et la fit s'asseoir avec lui, sans pour autant relâcher son emprise. Il n'avait pas envie de la laisser partir. Il aurait voulu rester comme ça toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Toutefois, elle sembla se calmer : ses spasmes s'arrêtèrent et elle se dégagea légèrement de lui pour essuyer ses yeux.

« _Oublie-le Ling, t'es trop bien pour lui._ »

Elle sourit et baissa la tête en ricanant, les joues empourprées. Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'elle allait mieux, et malgré ses yeux rougis par le chagrin et ses traits tirés, son sourire illuminait son visage. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur, vraiment. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la massa doucement. Il fut stoppé net dans son mouvement lorsqu'elle posa une de ses mains sur la sienne. Elle le regarda tristement quelques secondes, puis baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

« _Tu sais, si je t'avais rencontré avant Jin, je serai certainement tombée amoureuse de toi_…»

Une gifle verbale.

Etait-elle vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire une chose pareille ?

Hwoarang fronça les sourcils en baissant la tête. Il fit mine de ne pas réagir mais dans son esprit, de nombreux sentiments se bousculaient. S'imaginer en couple avec elle inondait son être tout entier d'une chaleur délicieuse et pourtant, il sentit son cœur saigner, comme empalé à vif au bout d'une pique. C'était douloureux, et il se sentait vraiment très mal. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ?

Ses yeux secs brûlaient et sa gorge serrée lui faisait un mal de chien. Si il ne savait pas se contrôler un minimum, il aurait certainement éventré le matelas de son lit de fortune mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas une solution.

Pourquoi un tel chagrin et une telle rage ? Parce que depuis lui le début, il avait toujours connu un seul et unique obstacle. Un Japonais orgueilleux et désagréable qu'il détestait autant que lui-même.

Enfin il pouvait mettre un nom à sa Douleur : Jin Kazama.

S'en était trop pour lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de se voiler la face et pour rien au monde elle ne retournerai dans les griffes de cet idiot. Es-ce qu'il était amoureux ? Oh que oui, sans aucun doute maintenant.

Le Sergent crevait d'envie se débarrasser du poids qui venait d'alourdir considérablement sa poitrine.

« _Et si moi j'étais amoureux de toi depuis le début ?_ » rétorqua-t-il dans un faible murmure en serrant doucement sa main. « _Et si là tout de suite je mourrai d'envie de t'embrasser ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais_ ? »

Ling écarquilla les yeux et chercha le regard ambré du jeune homme, les joues en feux. Elle semblait extrêmement gênée et prise au dépourvu. Elle avait beau vouloir parler, aucun mot compréhensible ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche. Qu'elle était belle quand elle rougissait ça lui rappelait la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement tout en la plaquant délicatement contre son torse. Elle ne réagit pas, se contentant de garder les yeux ouverts, ronds comme des soucoupes.

C'était tellement divin de sentir ces douces lèvres contre les siennes. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Mais depuis quand est-ce qu'il en rêvait ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais tout ce qui comptait, c'est que cette nuit ils étaient ensemble, et c'était tout elle n'était rien qu'à lui, et ça le rendait fou. Mais au fond de lui, il était tellement triste de savoir qu'elle en aimait un autre, et que jamais elle ne serai à lui…

Mais là, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir alors qu'elle était dans les bras d'un autre ? Comme pour chercher une réponse, il approfondit le baiser et fut surpris de constater qu'elle se laissait totalement faire. Elle l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise lorsque leurs langues se mêlèrent. En caressant sa nuque, il pouvait la sentir frissonner sous ses doigts alors qu'elle poussait des soupirs saccadés. On aurait dît qu'elle était prête à s'évanouir de plaisir. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant d'excitation, et il se sentait incapable de s'arrêter malgré une petite voix qui lui ordonnait dans sa tête. Le Péché a parfois un goût si exquis…

La Chinoise se laissa tomber sur le dos, allongée sur le clic-clac au-dessous du Coréen. Ils s'embrassaient sensuellement à en perdre haleine et brûlaient de désir, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent nus sous les draps.

Hwoarang explora de ses lèvres la moindre parcelle de son corps de femme, et s'en délecta d'avantage en sentant de légers spasmes agiter la jeune fille, totalement soumise, comme si elle découvrait les plaisirs de la chair pour la première fois. Ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il était le Premier et jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça serait lui. Comme elle était belle…

Leurs bouches s'unirent à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne firent qu'un. Lorsqu'il entra en elle, elle poussa un petit cri plaintif et le serra fortement contre elle pendant quelques instants, puis relâcha la pression, en soupirant d'aise. C'était bel et bien sa première fois, et une véritable tempête venait se déclencher entre eux.

Une tempête de sentiments en plein désert... Un Vertige. L'Amour. Un Brasier. La Fièvre.

Ils s'aimèrent presque une heure entière, jusqu'à ce que Ling s'endorme dans ses bras en murmurant le nom du Coréen. Il était presque deux heures du matin. Il avait le dos couvert de griffures et c'était la plus belle nuit qu'il venait de passer. Avec Elle.

Malheureusement, toutes les belles choses ont une fin, et dans trois heures à peine, il devait partir en mission pour son Pays, au risque de se faire tuer. Et il se sentait terriblement coupable. Coupable d'aimer quelqu'un hors de sa portée, et coupable d'avoir profité de la faiblesse de la jeune fille. Elle venait de se faire quitter par son copain et elle était peut-être encore sous l'effet de l'alcool lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour.

Quel idiot. Quel nul. Quel con.

Pestant contre lui-même, le militaire prépara rapidement ses affaires et s'en alla sans laisser de mot derrière lui après avoir admiré encore quelques secondes le visage de sa belle endormie.

**I**l ne l'avait jamais revu depuis. Bien sûr, ils avaient continué à se parler, mais un froid s'était installé entre eux depuis cette nuit-là. Ils ne se parlaient que par e-mail et restaient chacun très secret sur leur vie privée. Certainement que tout allait bien pour elle pendant toutes ces années elle était retournée aux côtés de Jin, il en avait eu la confirmation par cette dernière. D'ailleurs, cet imbécile était devenu le dirigeant d'une firme multinationale. Avait-elle vraiment oublié ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là ? Cette passion interdite avait-elle été sans importance pour elle ? Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé et à vrai dire, Hwoarang se sentait bien trop coupable pour aborder le sujet.

Il avait enchainé conquêtes sur conquêtes dans l'espoir secret d'oublier la Chinoise, mais aucune ne parvenait à remplir son cœur et à effacer les souvenirs des moments passés avec elle, imprimés à l'encre indélébile dans sa mémoire. Il avait repris le dojo de son maître et enseignait le Tae-Kwon-Do à de jeunes enfants il y prenait plaisir et se plaisait dans ce nouveau rôle de professeur. De temps en temps, lorsqu'on lui demandait par pur nécessité, il retournait effectuer différentes missions pour l'armée. Avec le temps, il devint insomniaque, et passait ses nuits devant le poste de télévision, à regarder des films en tout genre. C'était la routine quoi.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à lui téléphoné aujourd'hui? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleurait ? Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir : l'avion était en train d'atterrir et son cœur cognait fortement contre sa poitrine. Il était arrivé.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux sortit au pas de course de l'avion et se dirigea vers l'aérogare en survolant du regard les alentours. Au milieu du hall, il s'arrêta et fixa un peu plus loin une jeune femme, adossée contre un distributeur de soda. Il la reconnu malgré les années. Sa silhouette était toujours la même, et ses grands yeux noisettes étaient toujours aussi perçants. Il les reconnaissait entre milles.

Hwoarang eut du mal à en croire ses yeux, elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Il continua d'avancer vers elle, l'estomac noué. Habillé d'une légère robe rose pâle, ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés tombaient en cascade sur ses reins. Rien à voir avec les couettes qu'il avait connus jusqu'à présent. Ses chaussures à talons et son petit sac à main étaient parfaitement assortit à sa tenue. C'était devenu une véritable femme, aussi belle que féminine.

En se rapprochant, il détailla d'un peu plus près : les traits de son visage étaient tirés, et ses yeux gonflés. Pourtant, elle souriait faiblement mais elle essayait. Il regarda rapidement autour d'eux : aucune trace de Jin. Bizarre.

Il voulut prendre la parole une fois devant elle, mais elle le fit taire, simplement en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« _Je suis contente que tu sois là_… » souffla-t-elle dans un sourire.

Il ferma les yeux, trop heureux de la savoir près de lui après toutes ces années, et la serra à son tour contre lui. Le Coréen ne s'attendait pas une seconde à cet accueil après les messages froids et dénués de sentiments qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Il restait quand même soucieux : pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé de venir ?

« _Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu que je vienne ?_ » demanda-t-il finalement en la regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Elle baissa les yeux quelques instants, toujours dans les bras de son interlocuteur, puis lui prit la main.

« _J'ai rompu avec Jin_. »

L'annonce de Ling résonna comme un coup de fouet aux oreilles de l'ancien militaire. 'Impossible' était la première idée qui lui venait à l'esprit en imaginant son rival au tapis. Il regarda la jeune femme d'un air interrogateur, demandant en silence d'expliquer plus en détail la situation. Elle sourit.

« _Depuis quelques mois c'était l'Enfer_. » commença la Chinoise dans un triste sourire. « _Les deux premières années tout se passait tellement bien… Et puis il y a six mois je suis tombée enceinte. En apprenant le début de ma grossesse, il a tout de suite annoncé nos fiançailles._ »

Hwoarang était abasourdi. Comment avait-elle pu attendre un enfant de ce type ? Et en plus se fiancé avec celui-ci ? Choqué et anéanti, il lâcha les mains de sa bien-aimée et partit s'asseoir sur un banc vide, à quelques mètres de là. Elle ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et prit place à côté de lui.

« _J'ai perdu l'enfant il y trois mois, et depuis, tout a changé._ » continua-t-elle en prenant à nouveau la main du Coréen. « _Il a commencé à passer de plus en plus de temps à son travail et j'ai appris qu'il avait une liaison avec une autre femme. Il me trompait ouvertement. ». _Elle marqua une pause, le temps pour elle d'avaler sa salive. _ « J'ai fait comme si je n'étais pas au courant mais c'était de pire en pire entre nous. Il m'ignorait de plus en plus chaque jour, et n'arrêtait pas de me reprocher le fait que je n'avais pas sût lui donner un 'héritier' comme il dit… Pendant ces derniers mois, je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureuse…_»

Dans ses veines, le sang du jeune homme aux cheveux roux bouillonnait de haine. Une haine encore plus forte envers son Némésis. Avait-il au moins idée des dures épreuves que sa fiancée avait pu traverser ? Evidemment non. Quelle ordure.

Il regarda d'un air compatissant la jeune femme à côté de lui, et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. La jeune femme rougit un peu en souriant, et posa doucement sa tête contre l'épaule du Coréen.

« _Je l'ai quitté il y a deux semaines, et il n'a pas vraiment fait d'histoires pour ça. » _continua Ling._ « On aurait dit que ça lui faisait ni chaud ni froid que je disparaisse de sa vie. Depuis ma fausse-couche je me remettais en question sur pas mal de choses tu sais notamment ce qui s'est passé, il y a trois ans… Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai dit que si je t'avais rencontré avant lui je serai tombée amoureuse de toi ? »_

L'ancien Sergent hocha la tête et détourna le regard en fronçant les sourcils, les joues légèrement empourprées alors que les images de leur nuit d'amour lui revenaient en tête, ainsi que la blessure qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle lui avait dit cette fameuse phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui dire ? Il appréhendait dangereusement ses prochaines paroles et sentait sa gorge se nouer.

« _J'avais tout faux depuis le début. En fait je crois que je t'aime depuis que je t'ai rencontré… Tu as toujours été attentionné envers moi, et tu as été celui avec qui j'ai passé les plus beaux instants de ma vie. J'ai envie d'en avoir d'autres et je voulais que tu viennes pour que je te le dise de vive voix. Je t'aime Hwoarang._ »

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre l'espace d'une minute. Avait-il bien entendu ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Si Steve était là, il lui aurait demandé de le pincer, de le tabasser ou de lui donner un coup de tazzer n'importe quoi du moment qu'il sorte de ce rêve. Au pire il pouvait courir se fracasser la tête contre un mur, mais le regard de la Chinoise posé sur lui le ramena à la réalité. Non, il ne rêvait pas elle était bien là, à côté de lui.

Interloqué, il se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés de surprise alors que leurs doigts s'entortillaient entre eux. Elle s'approcha de son visage et déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant. Il ne répondit pas au baiser mais le savoura, les yeux mi-clos. Elle avait encore des attitudes enfantines, ça le rassurait car c'était quelque chose qui faisait le charme de cette femme-enfant. Ils étaient là, ensemble, front contre front à se regarder amoureusement dans le blanc des yeux. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait l'avoir enfin à ses côtés. Elle était enfin à lui, à lui seul, et plus rien ne les empêchait de s'aimer.

« _Redis-le-moi encore._ » ordonna Hwoarang dans un sourire taquin.

« _Je t'aime._ » répondit Ling dans un sourire en volant un autre baiser à son bien-aimé.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore longuement, puis décidèrent de partir ensemble pour la Corée le jour-même.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux désormais. Une nouvelle vie ensemble, qui allait durer de longues années…

**Fin**


End file.
